Talk:Run
Article creation I've put in some more general information, especially for less typical runners (not W/Mo, for instance). I hope this is useful for some players; personally, after my first character went through the game, I challenged myself by trying to run many other characters through some sections of the game (without having any amazing skills). Surpsingly, some odd character combinations can do fairly well. (Distortion is amazing for Elementalist/Mesmers, for instance, while R/W can mostly just pretend to be W/Mo. Necromancers are tough, though. They have lousy skills for running. Rambleamblebamble...) Some of this information may be diffusing the focus of the article as it was. Reorganizing the page or breaking it up might be useful. --JoDiamonds 15:58, 26 October 2005 (EST) ---- Did you know almost all this info exists in Running? Would you like to consolidate? --Karlos 21:23, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) Doh! I did a brief search before I wrote the article, but must have missed it. The two articles should definetly be merged. --Tetris L 22:17, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :Go for it. However, I'd rather everything be moved here, and running be removed, as you can link here using running. Whoever's interested (I always do the merges, I want somebody else to for a change), make sure all information that exists about this topic in now in run, check the "What links here" on running and change all links to run, and tag running for deletion. Merging is fun! :) —Tanaric 22:25, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :: Karlos and Jackel wrote most of the running article. They were first and I don't wanna offend them, so I'd prefer if one of them does the merging. --Tetris L 22:28, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Welcome to wiki. Do the work yourself. It'll be good for you. :) —Tanaric 22:30, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Stepped on somebody's toe once when I edited "his" article. Since that I'm a bit careful. At least give them a chance to comment before you cut'n'dice their stuff. ;) --Tetris L 22:33, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::Pfft, I own all articles! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But more seriously, this is a clear-cut case of verb conjugation; we always use the infinitive form of a verb, it's just good practice. Suppose we should codify that somewhere. Anyway, I guess it's up to you; since I want somebody else to merge something for a change, it's not really fair for me to dictate how you do it, despite how painful it is sitting and watching my opportunity to cut'n'dice somebody's writing pass me by. :) —Tanaric 22:40, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::::Not to suggest that you need it, you have my blessing to merge any useful info from running to this article, then delete that article. I agree that "run" is a better conjugation for an encyclopedia, I just used what existed at the time.--Jackel 01:08, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::::Ouch! My toes! Get off my toes!! :) Done. Please review. I added a list of popular runs, not sure how much people here will like that. It could get pretty controversial. The Ascalon City to Sardelac Sanitarium run!! :) :::::::Oh, and you definitely did not need any permission from any of us. If I had issue with any edit you make, trust me, I would not ask for your permission. :) I would either edit away or let you know on the talk page. --Karlos 15:35, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::::::I'm happy with the result. :) --Tetris L 17:01, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) Well, you're close. But a lot of stuff still links to running, so deleting it would be inappropriate. I'm deleting your deletion notice, and putting in a redirect for now. If you go back and change all the links from running to run, put a delete notice back up, and I'll delete. —Tanaric 00:08, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) The original article spoke disparagingly of running and seemed to indicate that the only two running skills are Sprint and Charge. I mentioned that running is a good way to quickly do the "go get me that item" quests and added on a section where various profession's running skills can be added. Every profession (except maybe monk?), seems to have two "move faster" skills. I also mentioned how I've used my E/R skills to run around. By the way, nothing links to Running anymore. Does anyone know ArenaNet's offical stance on running. I always thought it was somewhat frowned upon. Since they added these new gate Guards, I supose that they are trying to eliminate it. If anyone knows they should add it to the article. :I think it was Jeff Strain who said something along the lines of, ANet had always planned for players to be able to get from Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge (in a GameSpot or similar interview). This was in reference to people questioning why there was the door in Beacon's Perch leading to Lornar's Pass and how it affected game play. Frostty1 19:28, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Mesmer running Not to say that a Mesmer can't run.. But Illusion of Haste causes Crippling for FIFTEEN seconds. No one woul even be able to make it out of Lornar's pass with that. Then Distortion and Illusion of Weakness are defensive/escape tactics, not running skills. They do not actually increase your speed. --Karlos 15:30, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :14 in Illusion with a +20% enchantment item means you are crippled for less than a second before recasting (which removes the cripple) ::I am not sure about this as I have never used this spell in my E/Me specifically, but are you sure? The skill description on this site and EVERY site I just checked says that you become crippled for 15 seconds. They do not say it varies. Currently, ANet's servers are down (at least the ones in my nech of the woods), so I can't go look at my E/Me's skill list. ::On another note, if you have more than 8 illusion, you can just keep spamming the spell (since it removes crippling), still to be crippled in between casts seems crazy to me. --Karlos 16:45, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :::It is possible to run with a mesmer (but I would not do it). The crippling effect of ilusion of haste is not that much of a problem as it gets removed (as does any monster inflicted cripple, think of the Grasping Ghouls on the way to TotA). The problem is rather the recast time. I tried to run with spells with recast time and never got happy with it. However IF you run with spells with recast time, Mesmer is not a bad choice, since you get distortion and hex breaker, stopping you from losing health gradually due to archers and Life Siphon. --Xeeron 19:42, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) I run on my necro, although it would make much more sense for me to use an elementalist... but hey those arent mentioned either. Neways. With the new pve only skills Drunken Master and "I Am Unstoppable!" combined with basic speed increasing water and air enchantments, speed is not an issue at all. Mist form provides excellent defense against an area where you know you are going to get hit and for enemies that you know shatter/strip enchants you simply cover up the more vital ones with lesser ones. And yes I can run droks. The Black Leach 00:23, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Shout/Skill/Stance I was looking at this and didn't like how i had to read each skill to see what was a stance and what was a skill (hence, what could be used in conjunction with what). It turns out that all ranger movement boosts are stances, as are all warrior movement boosts except Charge!. I changed the article to reflect this. I also edited the article for clarity, moved the defensive skills to be right next to the miscellaneous defensive skills and added a note on Echo. Warrior Health And I quote: "These characters can use "Charge!", have more hitpoints than any other profession" Warriors have more health (I refuse to call them hit points :P) than other classes? I thought that all professions had the same health progression (i.e., a level 10 Monk has the same base health as a level 10 Warrior). And all classes can use Vigor Runes, and I can't think of a class that doesn't have a weapon upgrade to improve health. I can obviously see the absorption runes and better armor, but not sure about the health issue. I think it's wrong, but I could be wrong that it's wrong. --Nkuvu 00:16, 2 January 2006 (UTC) :I changed it to say "have better armor" instead of "have more hitpoints." Warriors do get endure and defy pain, though, which might have been the point trying to be made. Dunno. --Fyren 00:33, 2 January 2006 (UTC) Other GW Definition of "Run" I would suggest that we move this to Run (Transportation) or something like that and make Run a disambiguation page between running as a form of transportation and "running" a build.--chrislee149 16:23, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :I really don't see a need for the second definition in GW. Walking around the environment is such a basic low-level function that if they can't figure that out, they likely wouldn't be able to find their way to this wiki. We're a guide, not an all-encompassing encyclopedia. --161.88.255.140 16:33, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't really understand what your response has to do with anything I said. The current article is already about "walking around the environment". I'm talking about another article for the other definition of "run" in GW - that is, using a build or a skill. EX: My necromancer is currently running Spiteful Spirit in Grenth's Footprint. Not sure if you understood what I meant, but it sure sounds like you didn't.--chrislee149 22:09, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I can't see how that is a GW Definition. is sounds more like an english term. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:45, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well, it's commonly used in GW. Think it should have a page, even if its a regular English term (like wiped). --chrislee149 22:08, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Another definition could be PvP running for the sole purpose of delaying a round (usually until the other team gets tired of it and gives up). Running with Heroes My preliminary experience of running in Nightfall seems to indicate that if you have Heroes with you, then if they get caught by a mob; : 1. 50% of the time you get "teleported" back into the midst of your Heroes if you break clear of the encounter. : 2. Mobs can still cast spells on you even if YOU are out of range, as long as your Heroes are in range. Possible reasons; : 1. A deliberate programming feature to keep Player and Heroes "together". : 2. A new mob skill. (unlikely I think, as this effect appears to be global). : 3. A bug. I have reviewed my Heroes' skills and none of them could possibly be causing this behaviour. Raxous 04:16, 28 October 2006 (CDT) *I run with my ranger and drag heroes along behind me. I have experienced both of the issues that you're reporting. Here is an explanation and fix for your issues, which are actually one in the same: : Sometimes, you can get hung up, trapped, or body-blocked by monsters and still APPEAR to be running (and taking damage for no apparent reason). Pressing "C" to target the nearest monster and attacking will bring your character back into focus back at the location where you were blocked. This can create the illusion that you were teleported back to your heros. You will see that you've been there all along, taking damage, and not running. Additionally, I have found that running with heroes can be more effective than running solo. You can have your heroes maintain some enchantments on you, even at a great length. And if you need to stop and rest, you can flag your heroes well behind you to attract monsters, rather than having them catch up to you. Ninjatek 17:01, 30 November 2006 (CST)Ninjatek Skill list Instead of duplicating the skill list here, why not just link to the Movement speed skills quick reference article? --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:53, 21 December 2006 (CST) Because these skills are specifically for RUNNING, not just increasing speed. I don't know all the skills, but it seems to me that certain skills might increase speed but not be a good idea for running. Adding up run skills I tried using Storm Djinn's Haste and Flame Djinn's haste at the same time (both give a 33% boost) but they didn't seem to add up. Can you only have 1 running enchantment on you? LonelyDucky 16:44, 25 December 2006 (CST) : I believe increased speed skills only increase your base speed and do not stack, so for instance two 33% enchantments will only give you a speed of 133%, not 177% (133% + ~44%). --Method3 08:40, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::The stacking cap is +33%. --Fyren 11:42, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::: However, Burning Haste and Dash break this 33% speed cap rule, not like Burning Haste is any good though with all that aftercast delay :S 69.159.200.89 17:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) "Condoning" running There is no ambiguity involved. If ANet cared, they would have done something about it. Instead, they revised how areas are linked in Factions and Nightfall. --Fyren 04:27, 26 December 2006 (CST) Skill list The list should be replaced by a link to movement speed skills quick reference. I'd do it, but I have no clue why that section is named "profession running guide" (professions are being run? profession''al''?) and the text below seems like a huge mess of random things people kept adding to... so I'll just leave it alone, heh. --Fyren 09:14, 6 January 2007 (CST) : I was also a bit confused by the title "Profession Running Guide". As this covers skills categorized by their usage, it might be better if it was something like "Skills by Category" or maybe just "Running Skills". --Method3 08:46, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Skills which Assist Running I edited these skills, and removed some other useless ones, like Throw Dirt. They are now categorised, but there are still some sections that look messy. Jestar12345 08:00, 17 January 2007 (CST) Anyone have any "suggested" prices that I can get for runs or run for people? You know like how much a run from Ascalon to Lion's Arch is, or maybe Ascalon to Yak's Bend. :Perhaps go to a place that would have that subjective information? Go to Guild Wars Guru or Guild Wars Online for it. --Kale Ironfist 20:03, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Cleanup! This article is now on my "to-do" list, for editing grammatical/spelling mistakes. Hope it makes things clearer! --Method3 08:40, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :Maybe we can remove the long list of skills and simply link to Movement speed skills quick reference. I'd like to help with the cleanup but I don't know where to start, the article is so huge. --MasterPatricko 17:49, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :: Well, as has been stated above, people want to know which skills from the Movement speed skills quick reference are useful for running. It's pretty obvious that some skills wouldn't be all that useful for running, so having the list with a quick reason for why it's a good running skill seems useful. Also, the movement speed quick reference isn't sorted by skill type, which is especially important if you are putting together several stances that cannot be used at the same time. --Method3 13:03, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Fixed a dead link Atjous 09:27, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Cleaned up a lot of wording, created Running guide for the information about professions and skills, since that didn't really seem to belong here. Didn't move the profession information, since that is slightly pertinent to what a run is. Any work that can be done on the guide would be helpful, since I don't know much myself, I just cleaned it up :D Rhia Aryx 11:14, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I hope this is a step in the right direction. don't know the meaning of verbosity. please be critical of my writing so i know better next time. i left some things alone tho, sounds redundant in parts.Bottle130 11:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) moved the profession section to running guide page; more appropreate. Bottle130 11:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Makes No Sense It says for the runner not to let people pay in outposts, and yet right under that it says the payer should try and pay them in an outpost O_O Which is correct? The Imperialist :It doesn't say that? --Fyren 22:45, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::It does, if thats what you mean O_O But it clashing. The frist says one thing while the second says the other. The Imperialist :::The runner section says don't ask for payment after the run is over. The player section says don't pay before the run starts. --Fyren 23:02, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::No its says don't ask for payment until the run is over, but want it in and explorable area before hand. The runnee says to want to go to an outpost to pay. So the runner shouldn't go there, but the runnee should. Which is it? The Imperialist :::::The runnee and runner have different goals and accordingly have different expectations for the transfer of money. Unfortunately, there is no perfect solution which prevents both from ever being scammed. The best compromise generally, as the article states, is for money to be exchanged in an intermediate explorable area. BigAstro 00:42, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ok ^^ It just confused me The Imperialist Honest people? I have run and been run many times and I have always been paid or paid someone in the final destination. But the other day some guy didn't pay me 500 gold for the Beacon's to LA run. I was really dissapointed because so far everyone else had been honest. Running takes time and in the case of the Drocks run alot of skill as well. So PLEASE PAY FOR THE RUN. Ranger Stepping Is there a reason we don't include this in running articles? It's saved me on numerous occasions, as it de-aggros and dodges projectiles beautifully. Are we trying to keep it a secret or something? Running Illegal? I heard somewhere that running people is against A-Net rules, or w/e rules are being enforced, is this true, or is this person full of lies? Also, what are the reprecussions for running someone if it IS illegal? 69.159.200.89 17:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Edit: Forgot the tildes :Hey really don't worry about: :1. I doubt it is against the rules but I think the disapprove of it because you can get ripped off by doing it. :2.I think one thing they also disapprove of is more the advertising/spamming of offers. :3. And the main reason not to be worried is there are so many people doing it that it is completely unthinkable to try punish everyone who does... so seriously, don't worry. Or if you are having real concerns about it then contact A-net yourself :(These are just my thoughts on the issue) Cool Name 02:49, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::You might be thinking of the recent exploit involving the Canthan Ambassador that lets a person be "run" to anywhere in the game; as an exploit, that does violate the User Agreement and all that. However, so far they have not taken any action against people who make use of this exploit. As for regular running, it's completely fine and in no way is against the rules. 02:57, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::(Digressing slightly here)What happened in the exploit...? Cool Name 03:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Look on the Canthan Ambassador Talk Page. They talk about it there. I believe it's been fixed now. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:09, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::The first one was fixed. There's a new one, involving /resign when you get the the visited hall. --Shadowcrest 04:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::At any rate, there's no penalty yet, but I wouldn't advise using the exploit. 04:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Running to Rankor from Beacons with Monk as your Primary It is a common misperception that monks cant be used as runners. Actually they are well suited to running if you have access to Deldrimore PVE skills. *Put 8 in healing, 10 in protection, 12+3+1 in divine *Disable post-process effects *Get drunk and stay drunk —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Naraphim ( ) . :Well sure, probably anyone could do it with those three Deldrimor skills. Anyway, I find the conversation in your chatbox hilarious. —Dr Ishmael 15:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Back in the day (as in pre-Factions), monks and warriors were the only two classes that could run anywhere in the Southern Shiverpeaks. In general, warriors were better at running Droks while monks were better everywhere else. The reason why Droks was almost exclusively run by warriors was because it has more knockdowns than hexes, and Balanced Stance was the only skill that could be used to prevent them, and still have a speed boost (when used with Charge!). Everywhere else, though, there are more hexes than knockdowns, so Spell Breaker was preferred. Of course, with EotN (not to mention Shadow Form), that has all been rendered moot. And rofl at the conversation XD --Macros 17:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, there were two skills to prevent KDs, but the second... isn't preferable with the lack of healing runners suffered from back then :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's why I said "the only skill that could be used ... and still have a speed boost" :P Back then, the only use for Dolyak was gear tanking. Nowadays, there's no use for it at all :P --Macros 17:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Other use for Dolyak's: Farming.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) elite runners anyone know some of the more elite runners or running guilds in the game? i would like to learn how to run better. 23:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :We don't list them, they'd go out of date quite fast, and what counts as a "good guild" is completely subjective. There might be some advertising on guru for recruitment or running. -- RandomTime 23:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Overhaul This overhaul did the following: * Shortened the introduction to describe running plainly. (I don't love the current phrasing; I hope someone can improve upon it.) ** Moved examples, notes, and motivation to Notes. ** Moved similar terms into its own section (it made it difficult to see what the article was about). ** Combined payment information in the Payment section * Re-organized the payment section to separate the specific tips from the general advice of beware. * Separated Survivor advice into its own sub-section, since it's easily lost (TEF knows from painful experience). * Put the run examples into a table — the old version had it taking up 50% or more of the screen real-estate, which seems like a lot, since folks can simply go to the category to see the runs. I tried not to lose any details in moving items around. I did, however, remove some examples (since one usually did the trick here). The article still feels verbose to me for its task, so I've left the tag on it. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC)